Blaze
by BurningFireFlower360
Summary: Blaze decides to leave G.U.N. But now the company is after her to get that D.I.M back...can she put her faith in old friends that she left for the company?
1. Escape From GUN

_So the plans...they're going well I take it?_

_Why yes, they are...tell me, what are you doing now?_

_Reading._

_Reading...what?_

_Stories online...you know fanfiction and what not...and listening to some really good music._

_He doesn't think that you are ready yet._

_And why not?_

_You don't add up. I'm afraid we have to let you go._

_But you can't let ME go, not with all of the information that I have gathered from our...stores._

_I'm sorry, but we have emptied your office and the information that you have gathered will have no effect on our...profits and earnings._

_How could you??_

_I'm sorry...we've sent someone to...explain the rest of the conversation. Good luck, Agent Blaze._

These lines kept running through my head as I looked down at the corpse of the man that G.U.N had sent to kill me. He had been unsuccessful, obviously. My phone rang. I'm guessing it was the company calling to see if Agent Roharo had taken care of me yet. I hesitated, but answered. I was right.

"Do we need to worry about her anymore?" Shadow's voice echoed through the phone.

"No, I'm still here. Surely you can do better than Roharo. He was still in training, Shadow!" I snapped. I wanted a challenge. There was a quick pause, but Shadow recovered swiftly and replied.

"Blaze! You know that they will keep sending people to...get the package unloaded!"

We had to use little nicknames, in case spies trying to steal our information had been tapping.

"I am terribly sorry, but I think that this merchandise belongs somewhere else." I clicked the END button.

I thought about everything I had just done. I grabbed the Device Indication Module, or the D.I.M that the G.U.N were after me for, and dug through my clothes. I grabbed my locator belt, my iTouch, my flame-holding jacket and walked out the door with my suitcase. It was filled with gadgets like the silver Chaos Emerald that Silver, I know it's ironic, got for me, my holographic map, it worked like a GPS, my earpiece, it was connected to nobody at this point, and my fingerless gloves, that helped ease my flames. I figured that I would leave nothing that involved the G.U.N behind. If they found anything that involved them, they could track me with it. I needed some place for me to stay while I thought all of this over. What's this, a small cave? Perfect. I can hunt. I only hope that I can cook it well enough. Hey, there's a light in the distance! Maybe it's just a hunter. I let my curiosity take over, even though the saying goes: _curiosity killed the cat_. It was too ironic, being that I am a cat.

"Who's there?!" a voice called as I stepped on a twig. Smooth, Blaze. Real smooth.

"Ummm, sorry to bother you...my name is B-Brianna." I decided not to use my real name, just in case.

"Brianna? Hmm, well, nice to meet you. Come and join me!" the voice replied.

"Okay..." I replied, unsure if I really should or not. I took up the offer.


	2. Searching

"So you're looking for what again?" the man asked me as we sat near the fire.

'_Ugh, I'm never gonna get through to this guy._' I moaned to myself.

"I'm looking for a gas station maybe? A store? Buildings? Where is the highway?" I looked around. I noticed only trees and brush.

"Oh! Well, you go that way. Or was it that way? Well, my house is next to the highway. Follow me and you'll get there in no time!" the man replied happily.

About twenty minutes went by when we finally came to an old shack. Apparently, this is where the man lived. His 'house' was a musty brown. Hey, is that an outhouse? When we entered his house, I almost puked. The inside area smelled like rotton eggs. I asked to go to the bathroom and he pointed, sadly, outside. I wasn't going to be caught dead in there! I decided to take a look upstairs, but he stopped me abruptly.

"Hey, upstairs is off limits! Don't you dare go up there!" the man said roughly.

I didn't know what it was that he was hiding up there, but I was going to find out. I waited impatiently in my room for the guy to fall asleep. When he did, I quietly exited my room. I reached the top stair and opened the only door. I couldn't see anything, so I searched for a light switch.

It took about ten seconds for the air to reach my nose. I literally swallowed my stomach contents as they came up.

"Oh...wow..." I muttered sickly.

I found a rag in my pocket, so I used it to cover my face. I then found the light switch and stifled back the loudest scream I have ever created. I found my cell phone and dialed Shadow's number. Call me insane, but who cares.

"Yea?" Shadow's voice mumbled. He was sleeping.

"Shadow, it's me Blaze. Look, I need you to come here ASAP. I found this man while leaving my house and he took me to his place. And what I found is...just get over here now! Um, I'm seventeen clicks north of my place." I whispered into the phone.

"Um, fine. But if this is a trap, I swear Blaze. It's you're head! I have kids to take care of and-"

"Yea, yea , yea. Look, hurry your butt over here!" I hissed before I hung up.

It wasn't too long for Shadow to arrive. He glared at me, knowing that he should be turning me in, but he wanted to see what I called him for. I thanked my lucky stars.

"Okay, what is it?" Shadow asked loudly.

"Shut up! The man who lives here is sleeping at the moment. Look, all of these people that went misisng...they're all in cages...and you assumed it was Vector's team because that man downstairs framed them! Apparently, from what I gather, he was a member at one time. His name is Mighty. I don't know why they kicked him out, but he hated them since then." I thought all of this over. I better be right, because Shadow is going to tell G.U.N about all of this and if he's wrong, then Shadow will hate me for sure.

"Look Blaze...there's the faker and his fox boy friend. Ah, Agent Rouge, we found her." Shadow examined all of the captives before he gasped at one.

I took a look, and there she was...Shadow's wife, Amy.

"Amy!" Shadow teleported into the cage and then teleported out with the pink woman in his arms. She, like all of the others, looked extremely ill.

I looked at some of the cages in the back and I heard a groan.

"Why won't my powers work? Come on!" said an extremely familiar voice.

Shadow looked up and we both saw a green glow before it faded.

"Come on!" said the voice again, and it was followed by another green glow.

"Silver! You're alive! I thought I'd never see you again! I saw on the news that you went missing...you're friends are so worried! Well, the ones that aren't in cages here." I looked at the now empty cages.

Shadow took all of the captives and teleported back to HQ. He grabbed Silver and disappeared. To my surprise, Shadow came back and grabbed me. I'm just assuming here, but I'm thinking that Shadow is the same old guy I know. That means I'm being turned in. Just a guess, but I'm probably right, knowing him.

There I was, face to face, with the G.U.N commander. Agent Roharo's brother...whom I killed.

"Blaze, I now have you at my feet. You killed my brother, and you should pay dearly. But, you solved our hardest case. I've sent agents to the location of Mighty already, and he should be in our confinement section soon. You saved our best agent and a woman who gives Shadow hope. You saved the fastest man alive and allied us with Princess Sally. You saved you're best friend and created a bond deeper than you can see. You also saved Vector and his team from being arrested and created a nice alliance with the Chaotix. Job well done. If you want to, you may rejoin G.U.N. If not, then you may still help us with cases as you did." Diego said proudly. Five stars for the speech, man.

"Thanks, but I'm not coming back. I have better things to do. However, I will take you up on that offer with the cases.

A man, Agent Cortez it looked like, walked up to Diego and whispered something in his ear. Judging by the look on the commander's face, it was not good.

"He what?!" Diego's voice boomed throughout the room.

Mighty had escaped. Shadow and I were thinking the same thing. He grabbed my arm and we teleported out of the building.

"He went towards the warehouses. If he gets one of our cars, Shadow is our only hope!" the commander yelled into the communicator.

"We're on it, sir!" I replied.

We ran as fast as we could to those warehouses. The only thing that matched those cars' speed was Shadow's motorcycle. I prayed that we wouldn't have to use that. I hated them. To my dismay, Mighty reached the warehouses before we reached him.

"Lock the doors down!" I screamed to Diego.

"Already on it, Blaze!" he replied.

We heard a loud explosion and we saw Mighty on a G.U.N bike. Mighty looked back at me and flipped me a finger. Shadow mounted his bike and I held onto him. A small fire in my gut called Hate burned. He was going to pay for taking my friends and treating them like dirt. Oh yes, he was going to pay dearly.


	3. Dinner Party

Remember when I said that Mighty was going to pay dearly? Well, he will...just not right now. See, I accidently spooked Shadow by squeezing the life out of him when he took this insanely sharp turn and, well, we crashed. I know that's not exactly like Shadow, but I would've probably crashed if a cat dug her claws into my stomach. We called the commander and told him of Mighty's escape. He told us to go back to headquarters where Shadow would get his next mission.

"It was all my fault, Shadow. I'm so sorry." I said with a hint of sorrow in my voice.

"Yea, it was. And for that, you're joining me and Amy for dinner tonight. The faker is coming too. We're celebrating the rescue mission that you, uh, helped me with." Shadow smirked.

"You're not mad at me?" I was totally confused at the moment.

"Of course I'm not mad. While I may be disappointed that Mighty got away, but you helped me find my wife, friends, and the faker. So you're joining us for dinner, whether you want to or not." Shadow replied.

So there I was, sitting at this fancy schmancy table in Shadow's fancy schmancy mansion. I have to admit, this hedgehog went all out to make Amy happy. Well, everyone was laughing and having a good time when I saw Silver enter the room in the finest tux I had ever seen. All I had was a plain blue dress.

"Hey Silver! Hey man! Wazzup dude?" Sonic struggled to get to his feet.

"Hey Speedy...guess you had a little too much to drink, I take it?" Silver sounded so mature.

"Too much...what? You can never have enough drinksh, my friend! Here's a toasht to Blaze and her partner Shadow for savin' us! Good job guysh!" Sonic raised a glass to us. Of course, he hiccupped and spilled some of the contents onto his lap. I stifled a laugh.

"Thanks, really." I muttered.

I tried so hard to get a conversation between me and Silver started, but he refused to let it happen. What's the deal? Is he mad at me for joining G.U.N?

'_How am I gonna get this guy to talk? Does he hate me?_' I thought, worrying that I might be right.

"So, how's the neighbors?" I asked stupidly, again attempting to talk to my friend.

"Fine...could you all excuse me? I need some fresh air. The smell of alcohol coming from Sonic here is a bit more than I can manage." Silver chuckled with a half-hearted smile and walked onto the balcony. Call me the movie play-off, but I followed him out there.

"Silver? Is something wrong?" I asked as I walked beside him

"Huh? No, nothing's wrong...sitting next to Sonic is just too much for me." Silver flashed me a small smile then looked back at the moon.

"You sure? You won't talk to me..." I replied.

"Blaze, you ditched all of your friends, even me, to join that stupid company. You ditched us all for Shadow...why??" I could hear him trying so hard to keep the tears behind his golden eyes.

"I had to. I wanted you all to be safer! I wanted to have control! My powers almost killed you once! I wasn't ever going to let that happen! Don't you get it?! I joined for you! Apparently you didn't see that!" my voice rose a bit too high, so everyone in the dining room heard me. It doesn't matter.

"I saw you leave. I saw you leave and not come back...that's what I saw. But you didn't see that, did you? You didn't see that we didn't care about your powers, did you? When your house caught on fire beause of you...did you still have friends? Did I get over it? Did I beg you to visit me _every single day_ I was in the hospital? Or did you become blind?" Silver's tears began to stain his cheeks.

"Silver, please don't cry..." I said soothingly, suddenly feeling guilty.

Silver ran to the guest room where he was staying and slammed the door. Now he's getting childish.

"Silver...I'm sorry..." I muttered, tears now falling down my face.


	4. True Feelings

"Silver, please come out now...I'm sorry for yelling! Silver, please!" I choked out for the billionth time now.

I spent hours sitting at his door, hoping he would come out. My dress had been stained, my make-up was smeared all over my face, and it was midnight so I was tired. Still, something in my gut told me to keep trying. Thanks a lot, feeling-in-gut.

"I'm not coming out Blaze. Not until I hear you admit that leaving me was the worst thing for us both and that you will _never_ join G.U.N again." a voice finally said. It sounded broken, so fresh tears formed at my eyes, but I kept them back.

'_Is that really all he wanted? He kept us up this late just so I could say that? Ugh, I should scorch him right now, but I really don't have the energy to do it..._' I thought.

"Okay Silver...here goes. Silver The Hedgehog, I am so terribly sorry for leaving you. Leaving was the worst thing I could've ever done to both of us, and I promise, no I _swear_ that I will never join the company again. Happy?"

"You really mean it?" Silver asked, a hint of pure joy in his still broken voice.

"I meant every single word, Silver." I replied soothingly.

Silver opened the door, which I was leaning on, so I fell to the floor. He helped me up with a smile that melted my heart. I've known Silver has loved me since we were kids, but I wasn't sure if I had felt the same way. For a long time, I felt that we were moreover brother/sister feely to each other. But now, I felt something else. I looked into his eyes and felt a tingle go up my spine. My tail, this was a pure accident...I think, closed the door behind me and we stood there. I blinked and his lips were on mine. It seemed like an hour went by before we were both sitting on his bed, breathing heavily.

"Silver, did you just...kiss me?" I looked over at him, and he was smiling.

"Yea, I did. I could tell that you felt something, and I was pretty sure that it was what I just did. You're too easy to read, Blaze!" Silver replied before laughing.

So we were sitting on his bed, laughing our heads off, just like when we were little kids. It took me a while before I realized that I was extremely tired. He was too, I could see it in his face, and I told him to lay down. I then rested my head on his chest and nodded off. He went out right after me.

I don't remember what I dreamed, but I do know that I was out pretty bad. It took Silver ten minutes to get me up for breakfast. Amy was the best cooker, and I was really hungry. Like everyone else, I wolfed her homemade omlets down.

"Thanks for inviting me over, Amy! Hope we can do it again sometime!" I called over my shoulder as I walked out her door.

Just like old times, Silver followed me right out and we walked side by side, discussing everything that happened while we were seperated. I saw concern wash over his face as I mentioned Mighty escaping.

"Oh, it's okay Silver! Don't worry, I'm sure Shadow will catch him! If not, we can always get Sonic to do it! No need to worry!" I chirped happily. No need to ruin the moment, Blaze.

"Well, that's good then, I guess. Hey, I still live next to you! I made sure you're house didn't collect dust or anything." Silver's eyes were on the road ahead.

Man, memories drowned me when I saw my house. Wow, I haven't been down this road in years! Suddenly, I could see me and Silver playing in his yard when we were kids. I entered the house on the left and saw that nothing had changed. My computer was still busted, my TV was still in great shape, my room was still neat, and my basement still had the same smell of pine and grass. I was really home.


End file.
